


Conquer and divide: V3

by BiLo Ren (do_it_to_julia)



Series: Conquer and Divide: 3-sided kink prompt fill [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Cheating, Convenient force restrictive technology, Crying, Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Men Crying, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Snoke Being a Dick, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks, Verbal Humiliation, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/BiLo%20Ren
Summary: Fill for the prompt:Hux cuckolding Kylo, fucking Mikata in front of him, telling him how much better Mikata feels, how Kylo should be lucky he even bothers with him.Contains dubious consent.(Version 3 of 3! Last one, I swear!)





	Conquer and divide: V3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmberSH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSH/gifts).



> Fill for this prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> [Hux cuckolding Kylo, fucking Mikata in front of him, telling him how much better Mikata feels, how Kylo should be lucky he even bothers with him. Kylo ending up crying but with a raging erection would be ideal.](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/146233172480/hux-cuckolding-kylo-fucking-mikata-in-front-of)
> 
>  
> 
> I think I've cracked Mitaka's characterization, finally. Last one, I promise!

“Hux. Please don’t do this.”

The General sneers at him, which hurts far worse than the force resistant cuffs, even when Kylo pulls against them hard enough to bruise.

”I’m afraid that’s not up to you, _Ren_. Supreme Leader Snoke has deemed this a fitting punishment for your most recent failure, and it would be high treason to disobey.”

He peels off one of his gloves as he kneels there, carefully shrugs off his jacket, perhaps trying to extend Kylo’s misery as long as he can.

From his position before Hux on the bed, lying on his back with his head closest to Kylo’s end, Mitaka glances back at the Knight with wide eyes. He’s already stripped from the waist down, and Ren can't help but notice that he's fully hard, which means he's either far less of a coward than he expected or _far more_ into this than he looks. Or maybe it's just a fear-boner. Is that a thing? Kylo decides it doesn't particularly matter, and resolves to choke that cowering little sycophant extra hard next time they’re alone together anyway. Possibly until he stops moving.

Abruptly, Mitaka closes his eyes and gasps as Hux pushes back one thigh and buries his face against the Lieutenant’s crotch; Kylo can almost feel the way the redhead’s tongue is working its way into his hole, hot and wet and firm-but-soft in a way that always drove him wild before, but now it’s Mitaka getting this and not him and the sight of it is fucking _infuriating_.

”General - sir, I don't - _oh_ ,” the younger officer pants, right hand fisting reflexively in the fabric of his tunic, pulling it up a little further to expose the smooth skin of his midriff. Any further protests are abandoned in favour of an embarrassingly high-pitched whine.

”He is so much more attractive than you, don’t you think?” Hux moves up over him, wiping the side of his smirk with one bared hand before shoving the gloved one into Dopheld’s mouth. Mitaka starts slicking them up immediately, wide-eyed, his plush pink lips working diligently on the black leather. “Such a pretty, _balanced_ face - such gorgeous smooth skin. Far fewer of those unsightly moles you have.”

Hux had once said that he loved Kylo’s moles. He’d _kissed_ them. Tears of rage well in his eyes.

“Asshole,” he spits.

”Yes, that’s much prettier too.” Hux plucks his hand away again and sits back, shoving two fingers unceremoniously inside Mitaka, who yelps and arches off the bed again.

He must have pre-prepped for this. Or else he’s more of a slut than Ren ever suspected. He imagines Dopheld nervously fingering himself open back in the privacy of his own quarters, knowing that he’d be taking it from the General, _his_ general, already complicit in this betrayal before Kylo had even suspected the nature of Snoke’s punishment.

Humiliatingly, the mental image of the young officer doing this sends a thrill of arousal to his groin, and Ren's hatred serves only to make him harder.

Forget choking. Mitaka was getting straight-up _cut in fucking half_.

”Are you ready for me, my dear Lieutenant?” Hux croons. Dopheld bites his lip, looking back at Ren once more.

"Sir, I - that is I don't - er - Lord Ren, I'm so sorry about all -"

Hux grips the officer's chin gently and steers his face back toward himself. "You will look at your superiors when you are speaking to them, Dopheld - are you ready for me or not?" His wrist moves. Mitaka moans, grinding his hips down in a way that suggests Hux has found that sweet spot inside of him and is advancing on it with extreme prejudice.

"Sir, yes sir!" the Lieutenant answers, rapt with pleasure and obedience and fear.

Ren kicks at the leg of his own chair in frustration and closes his eyes, but he can still hear the sound of Hux slicking himself up and adjusting position. “Eyes front, Lord Ren. The Supreme Leader will know if you’ve disobeyed him,” the General taunts, and Kylo forces himself to look just as Hux is easing himself inside Mitaka, belt open, trousers pushed down his hips.

Somehow seeing him do this clothed is even worse than seeing him fully naked, as if he can’t even have the sight of Hux’s body as recompense. The unfairness of it all lends a cruel edge to the little choked-off noises Dopheld makes when Hux starts to pound into him, with Mitaka’s knee hooked over his shoulder and that slender, still-gloved hand now teasing his cock.

”Oh, stars. He feels so _good_ , Ren,” Hux moans. “So much better than you.” Mitaka gasps and squirms under him as the General continues. (Hux is the only man Kylo knows who can remain so unsettlingly talkative even when he’s balls-deep in someone else, and the sound of his voice makes him stiffen even now.) “Why I even bother with a great lumbering fool like you when I can be enjoying the tight little body of my Lieutenant is a mystery to me.”

It is the thought of being passed up for some pathetic boot-licker that finally pushes Ren over the edge, and he lets out an enraged sob, the tears falling down his cheek in earnest now as the rhythm of Hux’s hips chase his climax.

”So fucking hot. So exquisite around me. Kriff. I think I might actually - manage to get off before I die of old age,” Hux pants cruelly.

It should be Ren lying there, with his eyes rolling back into his head and one thigh wrapped around Hux’s slender waist, arching against the bed as his pleasure ramps, climax gathering tight inside him before he eventually cries out and spills over himself and flutters his eyelids shut -

Hux pulls out and grips at his own cock, shooting pale ropes of semen across Mitaka’s straining chest and stomach as his expression collapses into ecstasy. Ren hangs his head and weeps openly, red-faced and undignified and utterly defeated, and achingly, infuriatingly hard.

Dopheld better have a quick transfer lined up, he thinks bitterly. The minute Ren gets out of these cuffs, Mitaka is going to _fucking get it_.


End file.
